AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX
The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, appearing in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the data gathered from the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal after its heated battle at Second Moon, The Gundam AGE-FX is the most powerful unit of the Federation's Mobile suits. It reflects all the data on the history of the Gundam's evolution, boasting the most powerful fighting strength in history. "Monthly CoroCoro Comic Comic", Shogakukan, July 2012 Similar to the Gundam AGE-3, the backpack can be separated and operated as a Core Fighter. The Core Fighter itself will carry four of the C-Funnels (2 Large and 2 Small) with it when separated . However, the notable difference of the Core Fighter used in Gundam AGE-FX compared to Gundam AGE-3 is that the Core Fighter itself only works as a detachable backpack and main propulsion system of the suit, while the Gundam AGE-3 version serves as its head and core control system in addition of being the main propulsion system. The wear system used in previous Gundams used in this series is completely removed in the design of the Gundam AGE-FX. It has been made as light as possible for increased maneuverability. Episode 40 "Kio's Resolve, Together with the Gundam" . The most significant feature in AGE-FX is that it is the first Mobile Suit built by the Earth Federation to have been equipped with remote-controlled weaponry, namely the C-Funnel - Physical blade bits that can be detached from the suit and remote-controlled by the pilot. The "FX" designation stands for "Follow X-Rounder", and is due to the fact that the AGE-FX was built specifically to be able to keep up with the abilities of an X-Rounder pilot. The remote weapons require the use of one for them to be controlled properly. Armaments ;*C-Funnels :Gundam AGE-FX's revolutionary remote bit weaponry. Allows a X-Rounder pilot to release them and remote-control the funnels to attack multiple enemies at once. This is similar to Vagan Suits such as Farsia, Ghirarga and Gundam Legilis utilizing their beam bits to attack at multiple enemies. It is presumed that the Vagan Technology in developing bit weaponry collected by the AGE-Device during the two battles against Ghiraga and later Gundam Legilis (which both utilizes remote weaponry) is used by the EFF in developing this weapon system. A total of 6 Large and 8 Small such funnels are equipped all around the suit. With 2 of each being attached to the redeveloped Core Fighter that is attached to the back. The Large C-Funnels can also be re-deployed to the forearms to be used as solid combat blades for melee combat in cases where its traditional beam sabers is unable to cut through enemy armor. The C-Funnels can be also re-arranged in a closed-fan formation to function as its remote defense system, completely eliminating the need for any carry shields for Gundam AGE-FX. ;*Beam Sabers :One beam saber is stored in each of the AGE-FX's arm shields. But unlike those used by the Gundam AGE-3 Normal and also with the design of AGE-FX being that of a high-maneuverability unit, the beam sabers can now only be deploy-able directly from the forearm shield for rapid draw-and-strike purposes. ;*Stangle Rifle :The main Armament of Gundam AGE-FX. It's capabilities are far superior to the SigMaxiss Rifle in terms of attack power and firing range while having its size drastically reduced to the size similar to Gundam AGE-1's DODS Rifle. The rifle has two main modes: Normal Mode, which is used as a regular rifle; and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded for a more powerful blast. This is somewhat similar to the dual-mode function used in AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle piloted by Flit Asuno. ;*Stangle Rifle Bazooka Mode :This mode of the Stangle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment to the Stangle Rifle, making it larger than the Gundam AGE-3 Normal's SigMaxxis Rifle. It is believed to work similarly to the SigMaxxis Rifle equipped with the Blustia Cannon attachment. System Features ;*AGE System ;*Psycho-Flow System ;*Core Fighter :The Core Fighter used in this suit is different from the one used in Gundam AGE-3. Instead of using the Core Fighter for docking, this version of the Core Fighter is simply attached to the back to operate the suit and serves as its main propulsion function. The Core Fighter will also carry 4 of the C-Funnels attached in the AGE-FX. History For the history of the AGE-FX, please see Kio Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Official Images FXfront.jpg 1339732255058.jpg|AGE-FX Without the Funnels AGE-FX-lineart.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX Lineart 3rd_ms_b_021.gif 1342341406262.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX during the opening. 1342341248721.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Head View. 1342342108615.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Front View. 1342342663478.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Side View. 1342342373626.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX deploying the C-Funnels. 1342342783066.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX during the ending. 1342445178452.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Front View 1342445192578.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Upper Front View 1342445479283.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX dazzling in space age-fx-funnel-sphere.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX forming C-Funnels' defense gundam-age-fx-stungle-rifle-alert-screen.jpg|Stungle Rifle's alert screen gundam-age-fx-beam-arms.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX beam arms Gunpla 6447402420120525183024040.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate 1339649229494.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate featuring its Core Fighter FX.jpg|The HG 1/144 AGE-FX in the 2012 Tokyo Toy Show equipped with Stangle Rifle Bazooka Mode 3018188.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 3018189.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 20120615101041-59005.jpg|Gundam AGE FX Tokyo Toy Showcase WgzU.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX equipped with Stangle Rifle Normal Mode bOMvmg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX with C-Funnels deployed AG Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX official boxart 2e.jpg QHxtnanpgrs.jpg R39GuJY7mMQ.jpg Fanart 1339750722138.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart fan-recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. 4b90f603738da9771fe05281b051f8198718e349.jpg|A combination of AGE-FX & OO QANT 1340713762890.png|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart (with C-Funnels attached) fan-recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. Notes and Trivia *FX Stands for Follow X-Rounder. *Following the theme of AGE Gundams being based around Universal Century protagonist units, the AGE-FX is a clear homage to the RX-93 ν Gundam, as well as the RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam by proxy. *The Gundam AGE-FX will be the first Mobile Suit built by the Earth Federation to have remote-controlled weaponry as part of the suit's arsenal. Prior to this, Remote Weapons are used exclusively by Vagan Mobile Suits. *The C-Funnels's overall shape and the fact that there are two sets of differing sizes evoke the GN Fin Fangs of the the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. In the way they function however, the C-Funnels have been shown to have features of three Gundams that utilizes remote weapons used in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer, albeit having the basis design of GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]'s GN Sword Bits, the attack ability of GN-011 Gundam Harute's　GN Scissor Bits, as well as the defense ability of GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's　GN Holster Bits rolled into one. *The dual-mode system used in AGE-FX's main armament, Stangle Rifle, first appeared in the design of the original DODS Rifle used by AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal piloted by Flit Asuno, although the system execution itself is much simpler by simply expanding the side barrels rather than twisting it and holding with both hands in the case of the DODS Rifle. References External Links